Customer service is a very critical part in the service industry. The customer service may be provided in any sector such as a retail sector, an ecommerce sector, and a software development sector. Though there have been solutions in the retail sector and the ecommerce sector that facilitates to provide the customer service at satisfactory levels. However such solutions may not be feasible to provide the customer service, at the satisfactory level, in the software development sector as the queries in such sector are transient in nature and challenges are different when compared to the typical service industry. For example, the queries may be related to a software installation process, functional requirements and so on. In such a scenario, the queries tend to be persistent and probing. Providing adequate support to such queries, a customer executive should require considerable amount of time and knowledge to provide the customer service at satisfactory levels.
Though there exists some solution(s) in the existing art, specifically based on declarative semantics, to satisfy customer's queries. However, the declarative semantics based solutions may not be appropriate at all times as it may not be feasible for the declarative semantics based solutions to fetch relevant results pertaining to the queries.